Firestrike's Arrival
by Kittylover9399
Summary: Ironhide and Ratchet are mates, so what happens when Ratchet ends up getting pregnant? Well read it to find out, warning slash, rape, mpreg, abuse, and some language will be in it!
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs to Hasbro!**

It was another busy day for the medic, just as usually, once again working on his day off, sighing he continued to read one of the data pads, wanting to finish them off before carrying on with his busy schedule for the day. Just as Ratchet was ready to reach for another data pad he heard a knock on med bay's doors and turned around, smiling when he saw the red and grey mech before him. It was Ironhide, his beautiful mate, having broken up with his beloved Chromia a few months ago because he realized he had loved Ratchet deep down in his spark. Ratchet quickly stood up and ran over to the older mech, hugging him close as Ironhide chuckled his hardy laugh, leaning down and giving his medic a passionate kiss on the lips, the medic quickly kissing back. Once the two finished kissing and slowly pulled apart, Ironhide began to talk to his mate.

"Hey Ratchet…now tell me…any reason why you're in med bay, or better off, working on data pads, isn't today your day off?"

He said as Ratchet's smile turned into a small sigh.

"I know, I know Hide…I know today is my day off, but…there is just so much work to do, I just couldn't leave it hanging like that…"

Ratchet replied as Ironhide automatically rolled his eyes and quickly closed med bay's doors, picking the medic up and bringing him into his office, sitting him down on his desk as he shook his finger in front of Ratchet's face.

"Not this time Ratch! This time you are gonna use your day off whether you like it or not…but…I think you will like it…"

He said smirking as he leaned on the medic, kissing him as Ratchet automatically began to blush, slightly breaking the kiss.

"B-But…the work…"

"I'll help you finish it…tomorrow…"

Ironhide cut in as he kissed Ratchet again, fully leaning on Ratchet who was now laying on his desk, already starting to feel slightly seduced. 

For the rest of that day, none of the mechs say neither Ironhide nor Ratchet, both were finally seen again early the next, both heading for the wash racks, Ironhide having many white painted scratches on his body as Ratchet had red and gray ones. Jazz ran up to the two mechs and smirked slightly at them, looking them up and down before Ironhide gave a slight growl at the third in command.

"What are you lookin' at?"

He said as Jazz began to laugh.

"You two! So, did you two rabbits have fun yesterday, hmmm?"

Jazz said as Ratchet grumbled.

"As if you and Prowl don't do the same…"

He said before taking Ironhide's hand and walking off the rest of the way towards the wash racks to get cleaned up before both mechs started their shifts for the day. 

A few days later Ratchet woke up, feeling extremely nauseas, the second he stood up he gasped, covering his mouth and running to the waste basket, quickly throwing up into it. Groaning he held his stomach as he threw up again, coughing as he did, Ironhide had walked in while Ratchet was throwing up and gasped, running over to his mate.

"Oh Ratchet! You're sick darlin'!"

He said worryingly as Ratchet coughed and spit into the waste basket, Ironhide gently helping his mate stand and leading him back to his berth.

"Come on Ratch…you must rest…don't worry, I'll take care of ya today, alright…?"

He said as he laid the medic down, taking the waste basket out of his hands and putting it on the floor, grabbing a bucket instead as he handed it to Ratchet. The medic groaned some more as he nodded, Ironhide pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him, sighing, what could have gotten his medic so sick…there was no diseases going through the ark, so what could it have been? 

A few hours later Ratchet began to feel better but began to complain about being extremely hungry, poor Ironhide having to run back and forth from the reck room to med bay until the mech finally snapped and grabbed a tray, filling it up with cups of energon for his mate. After only about one earth hour all the cups on the tray was finished off and desert dried empty, but at least Ratchet was finally full and wasn't bitching about being hungry any longer. Ironhide yawned and rested his head on his mate's stomach as Ratchet smiled to him, gently stroking the older mech's head.

"Thanks so much for taking care of me Hide…you're the best…"

He whispered down to him as Ironhide smiled, leaning up the medic's body and gently kissing Ratchet's nose.

"Oh…I know I am Ratch…"

He whispered, kissing the medic's nose again before re-resting himself on Ratchet's stomach, beginning to dim his optics. Ratchet kept his smile as he looked at his mate some more.

"You take a name Hide…you deserve it…"

Was the last thing Ironhide heard Ratchet say before going into his light recharge. Since Ironhide was asleep on Ratchet's stomach he was awoken by Ratchet's stomach, hearing a very annoying and irritating grumbling sound. The red and gray mech lifted his head slightly and grumbled as he looked at a very hungry Ratchet.

"Hungry again Ratchet…..?"

Ironhide groaned out as Ratchet chuckled nervously.

"Neh…heh…yea…but don't worry, I'll go and get it…"

Ratchet said as he gently slid off the berth and began to head toward med bay's doors to leave, Ironhide sighing and quickly following his mate.

"Hey, hold on Ratch, I'm coming too!"

He said before following.

Every mech in the reck room stared on in disbelief as they watched a very hungry medic drink away at the energon, having already gotten to his tenth cup and still asking Ironhide if he could have some more. Ironhide just stared at Ratchet more and more weirdly every time he handed his mate a new cup filled with fresh energon, until he finally stared at his mate as if he had three heads, that was when Ratchet had reached twenty cups. After about five more cups he finally stopped, leaning back in his chair and smiling in satisfaction as he rubbed his belly happily, finally full. He than looked around at all the mechs oddly in the reck room as they continued to stare on at the medic, getting him confused.

"What…?"

Ratchet asked as Prowl stood, walking over to Ratchet and patting his head.

"You my friend…are one VERY HUNGRY mech…you just drank as if you never had any energon for your whole life!"

Prowl explained as Ratchet chuckled.

"Aw come on! It was only how many…? Five cups…?"

Jazz than burst in, laughing and shakes his head as he than stood up and walked over to the three mechs.

"Try twenty five Ratch my man…"

Jazz said as Ratchet stood up and gasped.

"TWENTY FIVE?!"

When the next day came and Ironhide walked into med bay, he sighed and quickly walked over to Ratchet who was curled up in a ball on one of the berths, a few machines surrounding him.

"Oh Ratch! What's wrong?"

Ironhide asked worryingly as he hugged Ratchet who lifted his head in more than enough fear.

"I-Ironhide…"

He whispered shakily as Ironhide sighed, putting a hand under the medic's chin and lifting it up slightly.

"Yes Ratchet…what is it?"

"I-Ironhide…I-I'm pregnant…"

**Author's Note: Well! Here's another Transformers story that I'm writing up! R/R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ironhide widened his optics in shock as he looked at his mate dumbfounded, was this even possible

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

Ironhide widened his optics in shock as he looked at his mate dumbfounded, was this even possible?

"P-Pregnant?! But darlin'...how?!"

Ironhide whispered as Ratchet dug his head back into his little ball as he continued to sit on the berth.

"I DON'T KNOW! The tests…they said I was pregnant…this is impossible! How can a guy get pregnant…unless…"

Ratchet mumbled while sniffling, shakily standing up as Ironhide ran over to his mate and supported him as the medic began to make his way to the computer, starting to type away at it. A few minutes later Ratchet let out another whimper, getting Ironhide's attention at what the content said on the computer, explaining about possible male pregnancies that have happened with mechs on Cybertron. Even if possible though, it was extremely rare and also dangerous for that mech, or better known as a breeder which could be used for the Decepticons cause in order to get more recruits for their growing army. 

"Oh darlin'…"

Ironhide murmured as he finished reading the content and turned his head to look at Ratchet who had slight tears forming in his widened blue optics.

"Oh Ironhide…I don't understand though, how could it possibly trigger off just out of the blue? It makes no sense…than again, that day that I had spent with you…we did it so many times, that has to be the reason! Oh, what am I going to do?!"

Ratchet said as he held his head tightly and dimmed his frightened optics, Ironhide sighing and wrapping his arms around the white mech, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shhh, it will be okay Ratch, we'll think of somethin'…"

"LIKE WHAT?! I can't do an abortion on myself…better yet it's wrong to get an abortion anyway! Besides, Prime would be in a frenzy if he found out, there's a war going on and sparklings are all in such danger at this time! Nobody is ever there to protect them!"

Ratchet yelled, as a few tears fell, continuing to hold his head tightly in much stress, Ironhide keeping his hold on the hug as he gently kissed the top of Ratchet's head.

"Shhh, it's alright…it's alright…don't ya be worrin' Ratch…everything is gonna be alright…"

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide after he spoke with a tear stained face.

"B-But…what happens if it isn't alright…?"

He whimpered out as Ironhide rested his forehead on Ratchet's.

"Listen darlin', of course negative effects are bound ta happen…but through those times, just keep at lookin' at those positives, ya hear what I'm tryin' ta say?"

He whispered softly as Ratchet sniffled, nodding.

"Good, now c'mon, ya need to get some recharge…"

He mumbled, picking up the distressed medic who slightly gasped as he saw his mate lead him to his room to be put to bed.

"B-But, I'm on shift, I don't get to have a break till dark!"

"Well this is more important….ya need ta rest Ratch…"

Ratchet sighed but obliged, and let his mate put him to bed for the rest of the day.

The next day Ironhide went to Prime and began to explain to the leader about Ratchet's situation, and nearly begged if they could keep the sparkling, promising he would take the best of care of it, putting his life on the line first, especially for when Ratchet was going to be come heavily pregnant in a few months. After about half an hour of reasoning Prime finally agreed, but under strict conditions that from the day that Prime agreed until the sparkling reached a certain age that neither Ratchet or the sparkling shall be alone at all times for danger of Decepticons. Now of course Ironhide did not mind this one bit, he would be the one to watch his mate and especially his sparkling when it was to be born, and of course, he did want his family in the making to be as safe as they could be. 

When Ironhide went to Ratchet and told him of the news he smiled, having become much more calmer than he was yesterday.

"Oh Ironhide…that's great news…"

He whispered, slightly rubbing his hand against his stomach happily as Ironhide went to sit down next to his mate, hugging him from behind and let him rest against his body.

"Just think about it Ratch…in a few months…we are gonna be takin' care of a little-un…" 

Ironhide whispered as Ratchet smiled to his mate, kissing him on the nose happily.

"I know Hide, and though I'm slightly frightened by this strangely rare event…I'm excited as well…"

He whispered, looking down at his for now flat red stomach, rubbing it yet again, excitement in his optics for the future events that was soon to come.

**Author's Comment: Well! This is chapter two, I know it's a bit short so sorry about that , R/R PLEASE!**

**AND**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Belongs to HASBRO

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

It takes about a good five months for a mech to be pregnant until they give birth, a four month difference than the average human birth, by three months Ratchet's belly had changed greatly, the red stomach sticking out but it was nice and round, perfectly smooth. Even if it looked so nice though, it did not mean it was very fun to be having at the moment, or at least that is what Ratchet thought as he walked through the halls, caring a few data pads with Ironhide close behind.

"I still can not believe my stomach is suppose to get bigger than this…oh goodness…a whole two more months until it is all finally over…how the hell with I manage going through this…?"

Ratchet mumbled to Ironhide as they finally got into med bay, the walk seeming like it took forever for the CMO because of all the extra weight that had been put on him. Ironhide could not help but smile, even if his mate was very grumpy at the moment, he was going to be a very proud father after all, Ratchet unfortunately saw Ironhide's small smile and gave a whispered growl to him.

"It is NOT funny Hide!"

Ratchet scolded as Ironhide was snapped out of his good thoughts and chuckled to Ratchet, hugging the medic gently.

"Iye know! Iye know Ratchet! And I'm sorry, I just can't help not bein' excited ya know! Iye mean…iye am gonna be a proud father afta' all!"

Ironhide explained as Ratchet was smiling now as well, leaning onto Ironhide's glassed chest.

"I guess you are right…it's just…this is so very annoying, it seriously is not easy being pregnant Ironhide, I would never think it would feel so weird!"

Ratchet explained as he slightly lifted his head off Ironhide's chest and leaned his chin on it as he looked up at Ironhide, his blue optics glittering with the lights from up on the ceiling of med bay. Ironhide lifted up a hand and began to caress one of Ratchet's cheeks before leaning his head down and kiss the other.

"But before ya know it, that little sparklin' will be outta ya…and then…we'll all be one happy family…"

He whispered to Ratchet before kissing the CMO's lips, Ratchet happily kissing back, enjoying the soft comfort he was getting from his mate. After they finished kissing Ironhide looked away at med bay's doors and than back down at Ratchet before picking him up and setting him down on a berth.

"Now, you rest here while iye go and get ya some energon, alright?"

He explained, pointing at Ratchet before poking his nose and than kissing it, Ratchet chuckling and nodding to the red and grey mech.

"Alright Hide…"

He whispered before yawning and deciding to take a quick nap while he waited, the pregnancy having also getting him tired as well, here and there needing a nap sometimes. Ironhide gave one more happy glance to his mate before turning around fully and walking out of med bay and towards to reck room to go and get some energon.

When Ironhide entered med bay he quickly got a whole load of glances from the mechs inside, but none were looks of disgust, no, they were looks off cheerfulness and joy. The twins quickly stood up and ran over to Ironhide, patting his back.

"So! How is the medic that we all know and love?"

Asked Sideswipe as Ironhide smiled down at the twin.

"He's doin' just fine Sideswipe…"

He said as Sunstreaker nodded.

"That's great to hear Ironhide! I can't wait to see the sparkling once it is born! I'll even give it a free wax too, you know, to make it look nice because when sparklings are born, well you know, they don't really have the best of a shine…Or paint job to think of it, you know, it kind of looks a little dull, yea! How about I give your newborn a paint job AND a good shine once it is born, how about it Ironhide!"

Sunstreaker said excitedly to Ironhide as the older mech began to chuckle, nodding slightly.

"Alright…Alright…you can give it a buff and a shine with some paint about a week after it is born, alright Sunstreaker?"

He said as Sideswipe shook his head and stared at his twin.

"Oh Sunstreaker! If it isn't your body you are caring about than it is always someone else's!"

Sideswipe said as Ironhide walked off to the energon dispenser, picking up a cube and began to fill it up as Bluestreak than walked over to Ironhide, smiling happily at the mech.

"Hey Hide!"

Blue said as Ironhide turned his head and smiled at the young gunner.

"Oh, hey Blue, how are ya?"

He asked as Blue smiled brightly.

"Oh! Just fine Ironhide, just coming into the reck room to go and get some energon when I noticed that you came here so I than decided Hey! Why not come over to him and see how everything is doing? Oh talking about that how is your mate, you know Ratchet? I mean it has already been three whole months which he has been pregnant and darn isn't that a really long time I mean, I do not think I would ever be able to do that but back to what I was talking about. How is he? Is he alright? Is the sparkling doing okay, oh talking about the sparkling, is Ratchet able to feel any movement yet inside of his stomach, man it is beginning to get big, I can not wait to see the sparkling, isn't it going to be born in about a good two months? Or is it more, I could have sworn reading that sparklings are born in five months, hey did you know that the average human female gives birth in a WHOLE nine months? And femmes think that five months are bad, they should seriously try three and—mmph!"

Blue was quickly cut off as Ironhide covered the gunner's mouth.

"Hey there Blue, going off there a bit too long, and yes, Ratchet is doing just fine, I came here to go and get him some energon…and yes, he has began to feel some kickin'…"

Ironhide said to Blue as the gunner gave an excited but muffled yell for joy, clapping his grey hands together.

About half an hour later, Ironhide walked back into med bay and sat down on the berth that Ratchet lay on, still fast asleep. Ironhide being careful not to wake him as he sat down. Putting the cup of energon down on a nearby table he than looked down at Ratchet and smiled, lifting a hand and gently beginning to stroke Ratchet's helm as his other hand began to pet his already large, red belly.

"Ta think…in only about two more months…I'm gonna be havin' a sparklin', a tiny little sparklin' where both you and me are gonna be the parents of it…yep…just you and me Ratchet…you and me…"

Ironhide whispered before leaning down and placing a light kiss on the CMO's white cheek.

**Author's Comment: Well, here's chapter three guys! Hope you enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to R/R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

Ratchet lay there on his berth, staring up at the ceiling with dimmed, groggy optics, shifting as best as he could as he let out a loud groan.

"This is…ngh…very…annoying…"

He mumbled, his optics narrowing as he placed a hand on his now very large stomach, he had been pregnant for five months, now all that there was left to do was wait…wait and be patient…VERY patient.

Ratchet could be giving birth any day now, and both Ironhide and Ratchet were extremely happy and excited to see their new sparkling, especially Ratchet since he wanted the darn thing out of him. Him being pregnant caused a lot of unfortunate events to pop up that pretty much pissed of the CMO to no end. But the first and foremost reason that he had gotten so pissed off was because he was.

Bed Ridden.

He absolutely HATED it when Prime ordered such a pit spawned action onto him, BED RIDDEN for a WHOLE MONTH! UGH!. He hated it with all of his might, fighting and arguing with Prime that he would not do it, that he refused, he wanted to keep working till it his freaking water broke for all he cared. But Prime refused and had Ironhide send him away, back home, where Ratchet really did not want to go. He tried a countless number of times to escape, to sneak out into his medbay to get work done there, to help mechs in pain or need of his medical attention. But everytime he tried, Ironhide would always catch him and drag him back to their berth. It was annoying to no end for the poor, grumpy, CMO.

So here he was, heavily pregnant, sore, grumpy, and most of all uncomfortable on the damn berth he was forced to stay on for days on end. Ratchet just couldn't help but feel like a lazy slob, all he was doing was laying on his freaking aft, eating like a pig (or at least he did when the sparkling was growing and starved him to no end), recharge and watch TV all day, every day.

IT WAS DRIVING HIM NUTS.

"I freaking hate you…"

Ratchet mumbled to nobody in particular, more to himself really, but he could not help but aim it towards Optimus and Ironhide, they were the ones who forced him in such a position after all.

His grumpy thoughts had quickly turned into pained ones as Ratchet yelped out, squeezing his stomach in pain, that darn sparkling was doing it again, it was kicking him, and hard, Primus it was painful to the poor medic. But he couldn't help but smile at the same time whenever he felt those kicks, mostly because they were strong and well, it was just like Ironhide, his father.

"I see you've got daddy's strength…"

He whispered to the sparkling, feeling slightly out of breath after the kicking had calmed down, beginning to rub his stomach lovingly.

"Sheesh, you've put me through the damn pit you, yet, I love you anyway, but I would sure love you even more if you DECIDED TO LEAVE MY BODY ALREADY!"

He argued before going silent and thinking about what he had just said, within a few seconds later he began to laugh, Primus he sounded so silly, but it was only because he had nothing else to do, and sometimes talking to yourself became a last resource. Or in other words, talking to your unborn sparkling, but maybe that was more aimed towards his excitement for it being born. There were so many things Ratchet and Ironhide had been thinking about when it came to the sparkling like, what will it look like, its color scheme, which parent will it end up becoming more like, or even what gender it was going to be. They wanted that one to be a surprise. Whether it was a boy girl though, the two mechs would love it anyway, even if Ironhide was hoping with all his might that it would be a baby boy.

Ratchet's thoughts were cut off again as he heard a knock at the front door, grumbling he yelled out loudly.

"IT'S UNLOCKED! COME IN!"

The sound of the front door opened as footsteps were heard coming towards the bedroom before Jazz's friendly face popped up inside the room.

"Hey there Ratch my man!"

He said, walking over to his close friend.

"How's da sparklin' doin?"

He asked, Ratchet smiling.

"It's doing…alright…a little painful here or there, but alright. But Primus Jazz, how did you do it? How did you go through such hardships, I mean…you had TWINS."

He explained, Jazz bursting out into laughter.

"I just did Ratch! And you will too! I know ya can do it! And ya know that I'll be right here for ya!"

He said, leaning down and patting Ratchet's shoulder, his friend smiling.

"Yeah! You better! Cause Ironhide sure isn't much of a help whenever I'm in pain, he doesn't know what to do or anything, to tell the truth it's actually pretty funny, watching him freak out and all."

The medic chuckled out, Jazz smiling softly at him.

"Well, that's what best friends are for Ratch…"

He whispered before standing up.

"So! Is there anything I can do for ya while I'm here? I'm on break for about two stellar cycles and I wanted to visit ya!"

Ratchet thought about it before looking up and nodding.

"Well, it'd be nice if you can grab me an energon cube, and well it'd be nice if you can stay here with me, you know keep me some company. Ironhide won't be back till late, and well, it kind of gets pretty lonely here when your stuck in bed all day with nothing to do except lay on your aft 24/7."

Jazz could only smile at his friend and give him a nod before turning around and walking off, coming back a few seconds later with a cube of energon, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside the berth before handing his friend the cube. Ratchet happily taking it and slowly sitting up, Jazz taking the pillows underneath him and lifting them up so Ratchet could rest his sore back onto them before drinking at the cube.

"Thanks."

He whispered, Jazz nodding.

"No problem man."

He said with his usual cheerful smile that could brighten up anybody's day.

"So! How are your two doing anyway? I mean, aren't they almost four months old now?"

He asked, Jazz nodding.

"Yes…my babies are."

He whispered.

"And they are doing just fine Ratch, I'm so proud of them, they are actually beginning to figure out how to roll onto their back and stomach, and Lowshot is trying to figure out how to crawl. Buuuuut Deejay heh, not so much, but either way it's still so freakin' cute!"

Jazz explained as Ratchet listened, taking another long sip out of his cube.

"That's nice to here, before you know it they will be adults!"

He said, Jazz laughing and slapping his friend's shoulder.

"No! No! No! Don't be remindin' me of that! I don't wanna be thinkin' about any of that for a long long time Ratch!"

He chuckled out, Ratchet smirking.

"So, where are they right now?"

He asked, Jazz chuckling.

"Oh! Their at Blue's house, or should I say Uncle Blue, because well you know, ever since that accident with him and Tracks and I kind of had to give him half of my…"

Jazz was cut off as Ratchet placed a gentle hand onto Jazz's chest.

"I know Jazz I know, but it must be nice, having a little brother and all, who is more than willing to sparkling sit your kids as well. Hope he won't mind sparkling sitting mine too once it's born."

He said, smiling and giving a small shake of his head.

"Awwww, Ratch, you know that Blue will be more than willin' to sparklin' sit for ya."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right."

He said, Jazz laughing out.

"Nono Ratch…I KNOW I'm right!"

Ratchet could only smile at his closest friend as the two continued to chatter away, time flying by before an alarm went off, Jazz frowning and standing up.

"Aw, I'm sorry man, but I gotta go, break's over and mai shift will be startin' back up and click now."

He said, Ratchet chuckling.

"It's alright Jazz, I'll talk to you later."

He said, and with that, both mechs smiled and waved before Jazz turned around and walked off, Ratchet laying back down and turning off his optics to get some more of his much needed recharge.

**HEY THERE GUYS! LONG TIME NO WRITE! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this for what is literally almost a year. But! Look at this, I actually wrote chapter 4 =) so I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to write up chapter 5 as soon as I have time to. ENJOY! **

**Oh and Lowshot belongs to be, Deejay belongs to my friend here's the link to her DA page: .**

**Oh and…WHOSE READY FOR TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN! WOOHOO!**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!**


End file.
